NASA's newest employee
by Writhersblock
Summary: Sarah's live was fine. Well not fine fine, but it was fine. But what happens when an old boyfriend comes rolling into town? It's 10 years into the future. Phantom planet never happened. So Danny and Sam are just friends. Danny x OC
1. Jazz's plan

Authors note : Sarah is my OC. She was Danny's girlfriend in high school but when Danny and his family went on a world trip of catching ghosts, mush to Danny's despite, they broke up. Sarah can also see the supernatural in people. For example : she can see Danny in his ghost for when he's in human form or if a ghost disguises himself as human. Also she can make them show their true nature. Remember that, that's important.

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Morning in Huston, it's always sunny here. Well almost always, if it wasn't for the hurricanes or the frequent ghost that upset the weather. It was already two years after Sarah moved here from Amnesty Park University and she was doing well. She was the head of public relations of NASA, her friends worked there with her and for the romance part was no one to be seen. She didn't liked that part. After Danny moved away, her teenage life got boring in Amenity Park. Well besides the fact that there were ghosts attacking every day and she could spot them hiding in school. But besides that everything was normal. She was glad she worked at an interesting place like NASA. There was always something to do. If it wasn't for a new satellite that was going to launch then it was the press who asked what they where doing.<p>

Speaking of press that's how her day started.  
>It was 8.45 when she arrived at work that morning, expecting that this day was going to be as boring as any other. Boy, was she wrong!<p>

"Hey Sarah! I got those files you asked about. Where should I put 'm?" Said her assistant Roger, with a coffee in his hand, ready to be taken by his boss.

"Put them on my desk. I will look at them later." Truth was, she didn't like her office. Everything inside that room reminded her at work. How ironic, since she was at work. Still signing forms and filling in payment wasn't her thing. Giving interviews was, having to appear on a stage at a press conference and explaining their newest discovery of yet another planet, star, comet, too. But not papers, anything besides papers.

As she walked to the main computer hall, she checked her phone on any new incoming calls, messages or agenda alerts. None. So far. She sighted and opened the door. On the large screen she saw the different cameras inside the ISS, the weather on the outside, the time and other important stuff she didn't really knew something about.

"Shouldn't you be filling in those forms?" Jasmin asked. Jazz, for short, walked towards her with in one hand a coffee and in the other her headset. Jazz was the one that had to watch if people were doing their job, if someone was behind and mainly to keep a watch over the main room.

"Ohh, Jazz, you know that I better work here. I mean I can see from here better what you guys are all doing. Besides you know how those interns can be. And this way I can better help them"

"Mhem, sure. If it wasn't for those annoying interns I would send you back, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that why would you else think I can get away with such a things?" Jazz looked annoyed at Sarah but was already distracted by one of the people who was, what Sarah could see spilling his drink all over his key board.

Sarah was always in the main room. The room where everything happened, where there was continuously talked to astronauts and where they made sure everything was alright. For Sarah's job, she hadn't to be in her office all the time, mostly she was just on the phone with a newspaper or a division talking to them what they were working on. So she could, on NASA's terms, release it to the press. Her job was quite important, if it wasn't for her, dozen reporters would be at the door asking questions and interrupting the scientists.

Sarah looked at the screen and almost decided to go to her office, since her phone hadn't rang and she had no appointments, if it wasn't for Jazz who came towards her with a piece of paper.

"Ok, Sarah if you really want to stay here, you can do something for me." she looked at her with a question look on her face.

"Fine, what do you want me to do, it's not that I want to go to my office anyway." She said sarcastically

"The new guy is coming today and since you know this place better than anyone. I thought you should give him the tour."

"Let me guess, you don't want to do it."

"Exactly! Besides you still owned me one!" and with that she was gone again." Sarah looked up to see the break room. She saw a young man at the window with on hand leaning against the window and with the other one holding his phone against his ear. She couldn't see who he was because his back was pointed at her, but from somewhere else in the room one could actually see it.

**(authors note : sorry, I don't know if you know the main room from NASA, me neither but from movies I know that it very big, has a large screen in the front with a lot of desks pointed at it with people monitoring the screen. And in the back rows of seats for tourists to watch and in my version above that is the break room with a big window where you can see the screen and the main room. So that's just for information about the surroundings)**

* * *

><p>Now this is what that other person saw.<p>

"Danny are you here yet?"

_"Yeah Tucker I'm in the break room right now looking at you."_

"Ohh, I see." Said Tucker from the ground floor looking up to see his best friend leaning against the glass. At that moment Jazz came running to Tucker and waved at Danny. Danny who recognised his sister, waved back.

Tucker held his hand of the microphone of his PDA and spoke to Jazz, "So is she going to do it?" He pointing at Sarah who was walking out the door, on her way up.

"Yes, she accepted to give him the tour."

"_… hey guys can you hear me?" _the phone sounded.

"Sorry Danny. Jazz asked me something, you know boring stuff." Trying to sound casual and not revealing his big scam, he and Danny's sister had planned.

_"Well did she perhaps said for how long I am going to have to wait here?"_

"Don't worry, somebody is on his way right now. And you're not going to believe who it is!" Danny looked at Tucker with a confused look when out of nowhere the door busted open.

A few seconds earlier.

For already a whole day she had a song stuck in her head that she was mumbling on her way to the break room. **(E.T. from Katy Perry look it up.)**

"… Different DNA. They don't understand you…  
>… You're from a whole other world…<br>… A different dimension…" She stopped before entering the room and looked at herself in the reflection of the metallic door. "… You open my eyes …  
>…And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light" Just then she opened the door, shocked to see who was standing there and with even more shock she sang the last lyrics a little too loud.<p>

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss m…" With that Danny who was just as in shock as her didn't hesitate and ran towards her, swirling her in the air and kissing, her on the lips. He put her down and cupped his hands around her head. She, who was still slightly in shock, put her hands around his neck and stood on the very tips of her toes, to kiss him back. Her hands combed through his white hair and his combing through her brown hair.  
>Afraid to let the moment go she opened her eyes and saw Danny's face slightly backing up from hers, still very close she mumbled with a little smile appearing on her mouth and her eyes looking to the ground :<br>"Danny, euh you better euh, change back." Danny looked away from her rainbow-colored eyes and looked at his hand. Quickly two white circles appeared around his midriff, one went up and one went down and before anyone could see it, his white hair had already turned back to its normal black color.

From the phone that was still on call a distant voice could be heard, _"Yeah! Mission accomplished!"_

Danny and Sarah both smiled, with Danny's hand still around Sarah's waist, they walked to the window and saw Jazz and Tucker with a thumbs up to the both of them. They both chuckled and kissed each other before walking out of the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading! Please review. <strong>


	2. Weather puns

Hello, readers. This starts right after chapter 1. Enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p>"So, when does the tour start?" He asked her while closing the metal door that only a few seconds ago busted open to reveal his old flame standing there.<p>

"Wait, you actually want that tour?" She asked, still holding his warm soft hand close to her hip.

"Of course! Weren't you supposed to be the best here? If I had to get a tour from someone, shouldn't it be better if I got it from you?" He teased her, pulling her in his arms once more to look at her gentle, yet always on the lookout, face. He brushed her hair behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her hand moved from her hip to his hand, on her cheek. She closed her eyes of delight. To slowly open them again, seeing Danny's crystal blue eyes and little smile on his mouth.

She sighted, "It's true; I am the best at what I do. How could you suspect otherwise?" Danny grinned at that, looking in her twinkle eyes of joy.

"After you." He let her walk in front of him, leading the way.

Still happy and unable to stop the cheerful grin on her face, she walked to the first stop of the tour. Looking every ten seconds behind her to see if he was still there and that it wasn't a dream. She slowly took her now continuously buzzing phone, out of her pocket. _29 new messages_. What could have happened in the five minutes she was absent from her work? Quickly she erased the thoughts from her mind and focused back on the strangely empty hall before her.

From out of nowhere she heard a crash at her right and turned her head. One of the interns, that she didn't liked, was slammed against the wall on her left, making a huge bump in it as well as damaging the two walls he flew through. Danny who started to get a bad feeling about this, nodded to Sarah that he would go deal with the situation, while she would help the intern get to safety.

Danny ran around the corner as fast as he could, looking for a broom closet to hide in. Not a second after he found one and closed the door behind him, the white circles appeared and where his light grey blouse was, was now his jumpsuit forming around him. He opened his eyes and the crystal blue eyes that used to belong to Danny Fenton, were now the neon light up green eyes of none other than the Phantom. With a jump in the air, making him intangible he flew through the wall, back to the place where the intern got smashed.

"Still being a superhero, I see." Sarah yelled at him while he flew by to the place of origin from the blast.

"Hey, what else did I had to do on my parent's world trip?" he yelled back with a smile on his face of having done this before. He had a lot of practice on his trip and he was going to use every last bit of it.

Arriving in the main room, he saw papers flying around and the high windows that used to bring sunlight in from above, were al scattered. Broken glass laid everywhere and the people who normally sat behind the control panels where on their phone, calling for ambulances and the cops. Danny who didn't know what was going on, tried to talk to one of the persons, purposely picking Tucker.

"Danny! Where were you? Didn't you got the texts?" Tucker screamed above all the noise of wind circulating in the room like a tornado.

"What texts? And what happened?" He asked trying to hold on to something and not be blown away.

"It's Vortex man! He scattered the windows and send a few people flying through walls. Now he's creating a, a, well a vortex of air. Making people get sucked into it together with the scattered glass!" He said while crawling under a table

"Where is he?!" Tucker pointed his finger towards a giant black, grey cloud that was just visible through the broken window.

"Stay here. I'll go deal with him!"

"Ohh, don't think I will be going anywhere!" With that Danny took off to face Vortex in the high thundery of clouds where no ray of sunshine could pierce through.

Arriving he saw a green tornado like monster holding a girl in his hand. She screamed, loudly.

"Vortex! I should have known it was you!" He let go of the girl in surprise and within a second Danny had already caught her and put her to the ground safely.

"Look who has grown! You know I liked you better with the other hairstyle! But this one really blows me away!" With that his hands turned into a large tube of swirling air pushing Danny a few meters back.

"Still using weather puns I see!" Danny pointed at him and a green, neon blast came out of his hands hitting Vortex.

"It is such a breeze, coming up with weather puns. Just like this!" Icicle formed around him and with a twitch of his hand they came tossed in Danny's direction. Quickly Danny became intangible and flew closer to Vortex.

"More like this!" Danny took a deep breath, closed his eyes and screamed. Such a loud and strong wail came out of his mouth, all the clouds, including Vortex where thrown away and eventually vanished. Having the clouds disappear, the sun shined again and you could see the damage to the buildings. Every last one of their glasses were shattered due to the high-pitched sound of a minute ago. Police where on the scene such as ambulances and reporters. Danny could see Sarah talk to the reporters while being stitched up by a paramedic.

He waved at her, she only smiled back and continued with the interview. He was about fly off to go change somewhere in an alley, but stopped when he heard a woman's cry for help.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the weather puns!<p> 


	3. Sarah made the news

Greetings! Today I give you the next part of my fanfic! Enjoy! Even if you didn't, leave a review.

* * *

><p>At the interview with Sarah.<p>

"What is going on? What was that noise? And has The Phantom said something to you?" The pushy reporter asked, holding a microphone in her hand and pushing it almost in Sarah's throat.

"There has been a ghost attack that made a wall collapse. For the rest I can't talk about it. But we from NASA want to say that the police got everything under control and that there is nothing to worry about." She said while moving back a bit.

"What about the astronauts in the ISS. How will you communicate?" Her eyes were big and round, filled with questions. Questions Sarah didn't have an answer to until she spoke with the board of NASA. Trying to get up and go talk to Jazz, she replied,

"We are working on that as we speak and we'll let you know if there's more." She stood up and walked away

"Do you think there is more?" the reporter said while following her.

"We don't know yet." She turned around to face the camera ones again with a smile, "Will you now please excuse me I have to go talk to someone."

"But…" She stopped the reporter who was following her again.

"No, no comment. That's all it's have to say for today. And give the people a bit privacy they already went through en…ough…for …today?" A high scream came from the third floor. A woman with black hair in a ponytail was waiving in front of the window in order to get someone's attention. The firemen tried to get her out of the building through use of the stairs. But they were jammed by enormous blocks of rock and cement.

Sarah, leaving the reporter, ran over to Jazz and tucker.

"Are you guy alright?"

"Yeah. Her? Not so much." Tucker said while his eyes focused on the woman.

"I took the blueprints of the building and they say that that structure of pillars isn't going to hold on for very long, anymore." Jazz pointed to the two floors under the room where the woman was trapped in, "If there was only a way to get to her."

Just then a white grey blur caught Sarah's eye and before she could say it, The Phantom was already flying down with the scared woman in his arms. _Danny you did it again._

The woman was put gently on the bed inside an ambulance and thanked The Phantom. Danny was about to fly of when he almost bumped into Sarah.

"You sure made a hero of yourself. Care to help clean up to?" She said with a raised eyebrow of annoyment and her hands in her hips.

"Just doing my job, ma 'am." With that he flew of, this time for real.

"Yeah, right. It'll be his job tomorrow." She mumbled to herself, while walking towards the woman that he saved.

She wore a rifled lab coat with sand on it. On her arms were bruises and a few cuts from the broken glass. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a green elastic. _Where have I seen that look before?_ Sarah thought.

"Sarah? Sarah! I'm here!" She walked towards her and stood next to the stretch she was laying on. The doctor hold her still and put a little needle in her arm and blanket around her shoulders.

"I can't believe I have to wear a blanket, it's June!" She said while shoving it back off her shoulders.

"I can't believe you were the one that needed help. Weren't you the one that once told me to stay away from all ghost things and danger, and let the adults handle it, even though I was older?" She asked her with a sarcastic, yet big smile on her face.

"I guess I must have been out of the ghost catching game for a while."

"Don't think you will get that peace back anytime soon." Sam had to laugh about that. And she was right. With Danny around there was always something.

It was calm and still between the girls when Sarah decided to speak up.

"So, did you know he was going to come back or wasn't I the only one he surprised?" She asked nervously, and a bit jealous.

"Nah, I knew it already a week ago from Jazz. Told me I couldn't tell you because it would be a surprise." The doctor took a light and pointed in Sam's eye.

"Yeah, for me and Danny." On Sam's mouth came a small smile and she pushed the lamp out of her eye and stared at Sarah.

"Wait he didn't knew either?" She shook her head, "Man I would have wanted to see his reaction!" Sam was laughing, hard. So hard it took Tuckers attention.

"Oh and you will! I've recorded it!" Tucker held out his phone to show the video, but it got smashed by bumping into Sarah.

"Sorry! Appears we can't see it after all." She said with a sanctimonious look.

It was ok if they knew what she could do, after all they knew about Danny and weren't weirded out, but she didn't want to have that they saw the kiss. It was fine, but not fine, fine. She wanted to be back with Danny more than ever, but he left a long time ago and she didn't know if she was up for it. Fighting ghosts and monsters with him, okay. Being friend and hang out, sure. But to start the relationship again, she wasn't quite sure if she had the urge for that. Besides she also didn't want to be interrogated by them, again.

When she arrived at her apartment that evening, after having to deal with investors, callings from the press and the every half hour nagging of an intern, she dropped herself on the couch and closed her eyes for a minute. And not a minute more.  
>The bell rang of her apartment. She got back up in annoyment and strolled to the intercom to see who it was. In the camera she saw a guy with flowers and overly jellied hairdo waiting at the door. <em>Demit that date!<em> She sighted and spoke through the microphone, "Hey Randy, I'm sorry. It's been a long day after what happened at the office so I'll have to ask a rain check." She didn't want to go, mostly because she was too tired to do anything but also after her time with Danny. It would just be weird.

_"What happened at the office?" _Sarah had forgotten that he was a guy from the country side her mom set her up with. Another reason she didn't want to go.  
>"Nothing really," she said sarcastic, "just tired that's all."<br>_"Okay! Eumhh, then I'll see you some time, another time." _  
>"Another time." She held her hand of the microphone and walked to her couch.<p>

Once on the couch she took the remote controller and put on the news.

_"Hello, this is Paulina Ramirez and welcome to the eight o'clock news on CNN. On today's topic we h…" _She rolled her eyes by the hearing of the Hispanic woman's voice. Paulina was the most popular girl in high school back then, now she is the newest reporter for CNN. Sarah always thought she'd end up as a failed model, boy, how she hated to be wrong. With an irritated look on her face, she focused back on the screen to see what made the news.  
><em>"... ow your support to the candidates and be sure to vote! In other unrelated new: There was a mayor explosion at the Mission Control Center. Part of the building collapsed due to an enormous blast, luckily The Phantom was there in time to save all the people. Reporters on scene managed to capture this."<em> The view got to an earlier recorded interview with one of the victims, unfortunately for her, it was Sarah.

_"What is going on? What was that noise? And has The Phantom said something to you?"_

_"There has been a ghost attack that made a wall collapse. For the rest I can't talk about it. But we from NASA want to say that the police got everything under control and that there is nothing to worry about."_

_"What about the astronauts in the ISS. How will you communicate?"_

_"We are working on that as we speak and we'll let you know if there's more."_

_"Do you think there is more?"_

_"We don't know yet."_

_"Do you think there is more? Leave a comment at the CNN website. In othe…" _Paulina spoke again. She watched the news report a while longer when suddenly her phone began ringing.

"What now? Don't they get that I'm trying to relax?" She picked up the phone and looked at the name on top, she sighted, "Yes mom?"

_"Oh sweaty I saw it on the news! Are you alright? I am worried, so is your father and your grandma. Are you hurt? Is there something? What do you know? Oh I'm so worried. We all are…"_

"Yes, I'm fine, uh-huh, yes, no, he's, yes mom, no I..." She said while trying to bring something in between all her mother's questions.

She decided to put it on speaker while she got herself something to drink. She opened the fridge and took a small soda can. With it she dropped herself back on the cough, immediately feeling a bruise hurt in her back. "Auw, darn it."

_"Sweaty are you sure you are alright do we need to come?"_

"What no! I'm fine! Don't need help! Go back to the things you were doing I have to do something else too." She lied.

_"Okay, but if there is something, call, by!"_

"Bye." She took a sip from her soda and zapped to another channel. Lucky for her, there were some nice sitcoms at which she could lay back and relax.

* * *

><p>Hey! next chapter more of her and Danny again. please review!<p> 


	4. A new appartment

Hey! What do you guys think? Please Review! Ps: in my version is Mission Control Center a bit closer to the city and with that, I mean a lot.

* * *

><p>The next midday, she went out for lunch in her break. Throughout the morning she managed to slip in to her office, and work from there, mush to her dislike. Only part of the building got destroyed. It was mostly a big piece of the main room together with the break room and the few labs that were above that. Her office was part of the new build wing at the opposite site of the blast, so hers was only shaken up pretty badly. So she had the rest of the afternoon to clean up her desk, not that it is any messier than usual but things had to be done and that was obviously not going to be done in this mess.<p>

As she walked across the street to a local sandwich bar, she suddenly got a text. It read:

_Can we talk? _She didn't recognise the number but she had a suspicion of whom it might could be. At that thought she chuckled a bit and started walking again. Her ankle was still hurting from the day before. So she took small steps and made her way back to the office.

When she sat down again in her chair she looked at the text and replied.

_Sure, I'm in my office _  
>A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up, looked in the reflexion of the mirror and slowly opened the door. Behind it stood the charming man who surprised her in the break room the other day. She sighted at seeing him and gestured that he could come in.<p>

Sarah shoved a few papers to the side on her desk and leaned against it, facing him who sat down in one of the two chairs that were positioned facing her desk. With big purple eyes she stared in his eyes, not knowing herself if it was out of wonder or because of the uprising feelings she started to have again.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "You know, I saw you on the news yesterday."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it's kinda my job."

"Right" He managed to say.

"So, that's where you wanted to talk about?" She asked filling the awkward silence.

"Yes, What? No! I…I mean no. I actually wanted to talk about something else."

"Yeah, guessed that." She gave him a small smile and looked at her hands again.

Not knowing both how to start, they said at the same time, "It's great to see you again!"  
>They both smiled and stared in each other's eyes.<p>

"Yeah, its t's great." She repeated

"So, are you with someone at the moment or…?" he said quickly hoping she wouldn't notice.

"What? Oh, eumh, not really." She said looking up.

"You know, it's just because of yesterday and euh…" He tried to defend, but without luck.

"Danny, It' wonderful to see you again. It really is! But you've been away a long time ago and I, I don't know. Maybe we need to give it some time." She said interrupting his mumble. He looked at her with sorrow and gave a nod of acceptation. As he walked out of her office he stopped at the door and turned to her, "Can we still be friends?"

"Always" She smiled to him. It felt like they broke up all over again, so when the door closed she sat in her chair and put her head in her hands. Looking at the files on her desk she remembered that she still had to work and started filling them in.

**On the other side of the door happened this.**

He closed the door behind him, stared forward for a while and started walking to the room that was being used as a backup main room. He got in the chair that Jazz has appointed to him and started doing his job, making sure everything was alright, basically following a list. He didn't even notice that his best friend was sitting next to him.

"Hey dude, everything okay?" Tucker asked.

"Mhh? Yeah sure." He mumbled and looked at the screen again. Tucker who didn't accept the answer started to question him more.

"Okay dude, what's up with you and Sarah in paradise?" He said looking up from his keyboard.

"Danny, there's no way that you would go upstairs I it wasn't for her."

"What can't a guy go upstairs to the break room?" He asked.

"Sure if it hadn't crumbled down yesterday when you were fighting Vortex." Danny who was still too new to know any other locations in the building except that one, gave in to Tucker.

"Fine, okay, I was with her."

"Then why are you so down?"

"We broke up, again, is that even possible?"

"Hey, in the world of girls is anything possible." Danny smiled at that, but still couldn't get the sadness from Sarah's voice out of his head.

"I'm sorry, that I screwed up you plans for bringing us together."

"What plans?" said Tucker sarcastically.

They both laughed, but Jazz noticed them and put the back to work.

After an hour of working tucker asked again, "Hey, do you actually have place to live yet?"

"No, I'm still looking." He whispered back.

"You know there it this great apartment free in downtown, maybe you should check it out." He wrote an address on a post-it and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks, do you think I can effort it?" he asked while getting the post-it from hand.

"Sure, I think it's in you price range."

After work, Danny drove to the address on the post-it.

"Well, here it should be." He sighted and stepped out of his car and into the building.

After talking to the apartment manager, he got a tour of the apartment and discussed the price. The manager was an old woman who lived on a higher floor. She said that it's his as long as he could keep up with the rent. And at the looks of the price it was quite possible. The apartment had two bedrooms and one bathroom, the living and kitchen were in the same and the view was good. It laid on the 5th floor and was placed in a 60 floor building. The location was rather on the outside of the centum but was only a metro trip to the Mission Control Center.

She handed him a key and left. He went back to his car to pick up his bag and luggage that had been waiting for him. Until now he had stayed at a hotel while looking for a place. When he stepped inside the elevator again, this time with his bag, a woman ran between the closing doors, pushing them open again.

"Oh hey Danny! You live here now too?" Sam said smiling at Danny.

"Just moved here a few minutes ago." He said pointing at the bags.

"Really that's so awesome! On which floor?" She asked with wondering eyes.

"The 5th"He said a little ashamed. Sam's family was rich so he always knew she had far better stuff than he did sometimes.

"Ohh, that's okay, I live at 27th. Be sure to step by!" They arrived at Danny's floor and he got off. He put the key and opened the door to his new house. Ending that way a day full of ups and downs.

* * *

><p>Okay, so don't worry this isn't the end of him and Sarah. i just wanted to make a sequel to last chapter, but i didn't knew anything so i came up with this. i thought it would be realistic, i mean i would say something like that so, yeah. Review!<p> 


	5. Lunch with Max

Hey make sure to review! Tell me what you think because I'm just posting new chapters without even knowing if you like them so… review! Ps sorry for everyone that is an intern, it's mostly because they have to give the tours to the tourists and they don't really know what they're doing yet or where everything is, so they tent to screw up a bit. Also it's a bit after the last four chapters because I didn't have any inspiration. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's already a few weeks after the whole Vortex incident. In the few weeks that he was in Houston, his daily routine of catching ghosts didn't go to waste. Every day there was a ghost attacking somewhere and he managed to end all the attacks rather quick and with not too much effort. Besides ghosts he also helped people in need, becoming a real life superhero for the people of the world. If it wasn't for sleeping, eating and his job he, would do it nonstop to forget about the one person his subconscious didn't want him to forget.<br>The building and main room were rebuilt like they were before, only with a little more high-tech stuff and of course a better coffee maker. Speaking of coffee-making that's how Danny's day started.

In his first break he went to the break room. Even after it was destroyed and rebuild, this room still holds that one memory he can't stop thinking about every time he saw Sarah. And because old habits die hard, he usually saw her at the place he had to work when she was out in the back discussing things with Jazz or one of the interns. Danny never really knew what the fuss was about around the interns until he actually met one.

He placed his cub under the cap of the coffee maker and looked around for some sugar. When he turned around he saw Sarah walk in the room and take a paper, to read while drinking her thee. Max, a physicist he met a few days ago, was walking behind her and went standing next to Danny.

"Hey Dan, how have you been? Is it okay if I call you Dan? I mean were friends right? So I can call you Dan. Anyway do you think they did a great job of the rebuild? I think so..." He said with an all too happy face. Danny who was liking this one way conversation less and less turned to Sarah and gave her a _help me!_-look on his face. Sarah, who had her vision pointed on the pages of the newspaper, showed a crooked smile and took a sip from her thee. Max who noticed Danny looking at Sarah suddenly said, getting the attention of both, "You two could make a cute couple! Dan why didn't you tell me!" Sarah's smile decreased and stared mumbled something while taking another sip, "with the exclamation of could..." Danny who wasn't to all that happy took max's arm off his shoulder and said firm, "Look, we are just friends nothing more, and I do mind if you call me Dan. Could you please call me Danny?" Max nodded and walked out of the room leaving only Sarah and Danny behind.

"Well that was not nice." She said while she kept reading her paper.

"How would you have handled it?" He asked with a bit anger buried beneath his voice.

"The same, only I wouldn't be so angry now." She stood up, placed her mug in the sink and walked over to Danny. Placing her hand gently on his upper arm she continued, "Maybe you need to calm down a bit. It's not that Dash hasn't called you worse."

He leaned with his hand on the counter and looked out of the window behind her.

"It's not that it insults me, it's just that…" He gulped, "when I was sent to the future by clockwork, the evil me called himself Dan and I don't want to become like that."

She smiled at him in a compassionate way and said, "Well, last I checked. In that future were your parents dead, so were Sam, Tucker and Jazz, you were 24. Now you're 26, meaning that that future is already two years late. I don't think you can escape from a place outside of time. And most of all you didn't had me." He smiled at her and asked, "You're right, but since when do I have you again?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and said with a soft voice, "I told you that I needed time. I never said it was for indefinitely." She let go and walked out of the room leaving Danny in his thoughts alone.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this short one. I didn't know what to write after the last chapter and I had this scene in my head so I just wrote it down, well type actually. And for confusion, it's 3 the 4 weeks after chapter four and live went on like usual, and don't worry I am going to probably write a chapter flashing back at those moments. I like flashing back and forward so sorry for that in the future.<p> 


	6. New school, new locker

I'm back! And the next few chapters are going to be a flash back at the time that Sarah first came to school.

* * *

><p>Danny and Sarah were both enjoying lunch in her office. She sat on her desk with a noodle box on her lap and he was sitting right in front of her, with in one hand his one and in the other a paper that Sarah was working on.<p>

"So nice to have lunch together again."He said with his mouth full of ramen.

She smiled lightly between chewing and asked,"What? I didn't quite understand that."

He put his hand in front of his mouth and gulped, "I said that it's nice to have lunch again."

"What? You didn't have lunch before today?" she joked. At which he threw a pen and leant back in his chair.

There was still, after so long that same bright glow in his eyes that day they first met. Sarah was always found of those crystal blue eyes. Like she could drown in them just be staring.

"What?" he asked with a little smile, looking into her eyes.  
>"Nothing," she answered.<br>"Oh, come on." He teased her. She looked around trying to escape his questioned look, he gave her.  
>"Do you remember the first time we met?"<br>"How could I? It was as well one the worst as the best day of my life."

FLASH BACK TO THEIR FIRST ENCOUNTER

It was 8.25, five minutes before school started. Sarah had just arrived at her new school, called Casper High. She opened the doors to the busy hallways. At first she felt like everyone was staring at her, because she was the new girl, but soon the people turned back to their own conversations.  
>Immediately, she saw all the schools stereotypes. You had the nerds, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the popular kids, the geeks, the drama team, but there was one group she couldn't quite place. One of the three had a red beret and some computer tech stuff in his hand. She had to smile when she saw how clumsy he was by dropping them on the floor. The two other were also laughing. It felt for her like she and those three were the only persons who saw it and laughed, all the others weren't paying any attention to them, like they were invisible.<p>

It was only a few minutes after the bell rang, that she found the schools reception desk. She pressed the buzzer and a small woman appeared from around the corner.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she said in a soft grandma like voice.

"I'm new, well my name is not new, but it's…, euhm," she ran her hand through her hair and took a letter out of her backpack, which she handed to the woman, "In my letter stood that I would get my books here." The woman took the envelope and placed small glasses on her nose.

"Ahh, yes the new kid. Here you go." She ruffled a bit in the closet under her desk and took out a stack of book. She handed it to Sarah and went back to her screen. Sarah took the books and the note that came with it that said which locker was hers.

The note let her to a locker with the number 378. She used the combination of the paper and placed her book in the locker. It was a bit dirty, but it had to do until she was a bit more oriented to find her ways at the new school.

When her locker was ordered enough, she took out her phone to look at the time. The small screen read 8.57, quickly she took out her class schedule and went looking for the classroom of Mister Lancer. When she found it, she sighed and knocked.

"Come in." The teacher, presumably mister Lancer, looked at her from a down point of view, while all the others just stared at her blank. One of the student she recognised as the guy with the red beret. Another she recognised as the Jock with the two popular girls hanging around his arms. On his jacket was written in big letters, Kwan, probably the last name of the 17-year-old teenager.

Mister Lancer nodded at her explanation of being late due to finding the classroom and being late. He pointed a seat behind a dark haired girl with lots of purple clothes and a green elastic in her hair. Sarah sat down and took out her first book. English.

Throughout the lesson, she was examining her schedule and reading every intro of every handbook. Once in a while she would look up to the black board and write something down, but mostly she looked around the room and study the different faces and names along with it. Only she couldn't help but look mainly at the raven haired guy that was sitting diagonally in front of her. He had cold crystal blue eyes and a continuously little smile. Every now and then he would look behind him to see her staring at him, at which she would startle and look back at her papers, yet still blush that he noticed her and so would he.

When class was over she tried to find her way to her new locker. Once found she put the basic code in the lock and it opened. Out came a dusty old smell. Inside, it was bit rusty and the paint was of in the corners, but besides that, it was you basic locker. They were grey to light green, hard to see in the light and came in two rows, an upper and bottom. Lucky for her she had a top locker so she didn't have to bend down all of the time. Right when she wanted to put her book in,she heard a senior yell. Out came he running from behind the corner with a mad look on his face.

"Fenton!" he yelled, his head saw red of anger and part of his pants was completely wet, "I am going to get you for this Fen-ton!" Sarah looked around her in order to find the mastermind behind the prank. In the corner of her eye she saw something shimmer like she was looking through the heat of a flame and the space in front of her didn't look normal. But when a guy and girl walked past it, it disappeared.  
>She faced herself back to her locker to put the rest of her books in and see what lesson next was. Chemistry. How she disliked it. Every year she had a dull boring, don't forget stupid blond helping her. And every year it ended in a flop because the girl would mix the wrong things with the wrong chemicals, just to make it more shiny and glittery. And every time it would blow up in their faces, literally.<p>

She closed her locker, put a new code in it and turned aside. Right there in front of her stood the same raven haired blue eyed cute guy from the class before. She startled at first but managed to speak later.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said, stroking his hand trough his hair.  
>"Don't be" She said, twirling with her hair. She would always do that when she is nervous.<p>

"Oookayy, I think we should better be going." Said a voice from behind him. A small black haired gothic girl tapped him on the shoulder and pulled the african american looking guy with the red beret with her.

"Euuhm, my name is Danny Fenton." He broke apart from the smitten look of the purple eyed girl and lifted his hand up. She softly shook his hand and spoke. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Kalieur."

"So you're the one that big guy was looking for." She said with a little chuckle.

"You mean Dash? Yeah he's always looking for me." He said brushing it of like it was nothing.

"Really? Why? He looked pretty angry."

"Ohh, don't worry. He's always angry. He likes to take it out on the people smaller and weaker than him."

"So you're saying that you're weak?" she teased him.

"What? No! I'm extremely strong! Don't you see it at my muscles?" He said sarcastically which made them both laugh. "No, but I could take him, I just don't want to hurt him."

"That's why you pull pranks on him?"

"How would you know I pull pranks on him? Weren't you the new kid?" he said leaning with his arm against the lockers above Sarah's shoulder making their heads almost though each other. She pulled her books closer to her chest. Her hands became sweaty of nervousness and she sighted a bit. Realising he made her feel a bit intimidated, she straitened herself up, put her hands in her hips and answered, "What? are you kidding me? That was a classic rubber-band-in-drinking-fountain-prank."

"So you know about pranks, huh?" He asked in disbelieve that an innocent sweat looking girl like her could pull of a prank.

"Of course. Once I made our teacher believe he won a new car through a lottery. He jumped so high out of his chair that papers flew everywhere. He then ran out of the room screaming : 'I won a sparkling new car!' A guy in my class recorded it and had it play through the speaker, the whole afternoon." They both had to laugh, unfortunately the bell rang and brought an end to that.

"Oh, I guess that's the bell. What do you have now? Maybe I can help you find it." He said while she looked for her schedule in her bag.

"Mhh, let me see… Chemistry." Right, how could she have forgotten? It was probably because of the clear crystal blue eyes that were staring at her in a way that the only thing she could do was blush and smile.

"Me too, here I'll show you the way." He put his hand on her back and pointed with his hand the direction of the class room.  
>Once arrived the teacher was busy with placing everyone with class partners.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the blondes out there! You are not dumb, only her earlier lab partners. you know stereo types.<p> 


	7. Lab partner

Hey, sorry if you don't like flash backs, but this one will probably take a few chapters. I'm going to try to work with two timelines so sorry if it is a bit confusing. Be sure to say so and review.

* * *

><p>"Name?" He said with a firm voice that had a hint of panic.<p>

"Oh, come on Mister Jefferson, you know me." Danny said with a sideways smile and walked to an empty table. Sarah chuckled and followed him. When they passed Mister Jefferson he mumbled under his breath, "How could I forget." Sarah wanted to sit in the seat next to Danny's when she suddenly realised that there was already another girl sitting there.

"Sorry, I thought it wasn't taken yet." She looked at her feet of embarrassment.

The girl who was sitting in the seat looked familiar and she realised it was the girl standing behind Danny at his locker. She wore a black, green striped shirt and a black and purple tank top. She had black hair, even darker than Danny's and her eyes were not quite as purple as her own, but still very bright. The two of them looked great friends. Even tough Sarah just met him, she was scared that they were even more than that. But already fast, after she found a place on the other side of Danny, right across the passage between the lab desks, she overheard him, the girl and another guy talking about their best friends' pizza night. So her fears were settled, for now. She didn't had a crush on him, well maybe a little.

A small, unsecure yet loudly voice overstruck her thoughts and snapped her out of her daydreams.

"Hello, my na-na-name is Mister Jefferson. I will be your substitute teacher for the trimester, while Miss Williams is on maternity leave. Please open your books on page 158, please." By the time he said his last worlds the classroom was already full of noise of people whispering and ruffling through their stuff.

Danny who noticed that Sarah had settled next to her leaned closer to her desk and whispered, "Don't worry about him, he's an easy one." Sarah looked at him with a confused look.

"How can you tell?"

"We have had him before, here watch." He sat back straight and raised his hand.

"Excuse me sir, but we were going to do experiments for the subject of last trimester." Mister Jefferson stared at him nervously and started rampaging through his notes. His forehead became sweaty and every two seconds he would correct his classes.

"Euuh, well I don't have it in my notes so, I-I-euh, I'll let you do that while I look some more in miss Williams's notes."

Sarah looked at him with a look that said _seriously? _and smiled. Danny stood up to take the needed stuff for the experiments, out the closet in the back and started to give them out. And not soon after, the teenagers had grouped themself in partners of two and started to do the pre-written experiments from in the text-book.

"Looks like you don't have a partner yet." Danny said, stopping at her table.

"Why, I thought you were working with your friend." She pointed at the Gothic girl, but looked surprised when she saw her working with the guy in the red beret.

"No, she working with Tucker," Sarah raised an eyebrow out of puzzlement, "the guy with the beret." He corrected himself.

"Oh, okay. But I have to warn you, I have no idea what I'm doing." She said, talking the materials he gave her and putting them in different tubes.

"Here let me help." He took over and started to put them together. Out game a lovely pastel green colour. "Now, you try." He handed them back to her and began to look at the pages.

After a while of trying to make different colours, Danny went back to the closet to take some more. Sarah who still couldn't make the tube turn red added a bit of the stuff from the red jar, in efforts to get the right colour.

"Is it alright if I put this with the mixture?" she asked Danny with a little smile of enjoyment. Danny was busy ruffling through te different chemicals. He looked behind him for a moment and mumbled, "Jeah" When he found the right chemicals, he turned around to see what Sarah was doing. One look on the mixture she was working on and his eyes flew wide open.  
>He grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her under the table yelling, "Everybody get down!"<p>

An explosion hit right above their heads and the red substance flew everywhere, sticking on everything in its reach. When it faded away, everyone came up from under the table. Danny had shielded Sarah in his arms, protecting her from the shock wave. She looked at him from inside his jacket. He looked at her in protective way like he didn't want anyone to hurt her. Sarah stared in his blue eyes, having no idea how he could reach her so fast and shield her in the same quick second. She was still shaking a bit. They both stood up. Danny smiled at her and softly let her go.

An enjoyed Mister Jefferson looked at them in rage. He was covered in the red slime and had an angry look on his face.

"What have the two of you to say for yourself?"

"It was an accident." She answered innocently. Jefferson couldn't laugh about it and walked out of the room. Giving them both a note for detention.

"Sorry I got you in detention." Danny said to her.

"Don't be."


	8. The pink note

Back in the present. Just so you know. I don't know if you guys liked my flashback, but I liked writhing it and I have an idea for a new one too, so don't be mad if there are too many and not so many present time line. Wow confusing, I hope you understood that, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was normal day for Jazz, until an odd phone call happened. But don't let us get a head of ourselves.<p>

It started with Danny coming late, as usual. Since he was back, he was most of the time late. Jazz had such an envy for that.

"You're late." She said waiting at his desk for his arrival. She studied the papers lying on his desk, the wall paper on his computer even the notes on his notepad. _Dinner at eight, don't be late! _Was written on it in pink ink. It was underlined and at the end of every line there was a slight curl. She knew immediately from who it was. But the fact that it read 'don't be late' ment that he would also show up late with her. Somehow she felt better that he didn't just do it at work and that the reason he always gives her might be true. Of course after all the years of helping him fight ghosts she could understand why he would be late.

"Sorry, I busy being you-know-who." He answered, brushing it of like she wasn't waiting for him already a half hour. She looked at him sceptical and annoyed.

"You mean Voldemort? Because I think he would actually come on time." Danny made a small grin and sat down.

"Jazz what do you actually want to say?"

"What I want to say is that you can't come in here so late and think you're going to get away with it." She said worried, "People are wondering why I let you go all the time." Danny sighted, "Okay, then what is your solution?"

"Don't be late! Or else I might have to give you a punishment like I do with the rest, or even worse fire you!"

"Fine I'll try my best next time." Jazz rolled her eyes knowing what'll happen tomorrow. She knew he would be late and they'll have the same discussion. She looked one more time at his desk and noticed again the pink writings on his notepad. She wasn't the only one that had a problem with him being late all the time, Sarah had one too. So if anyone could help her it would be her. He'll probably even listen more to her than to his older sister anyway.

With that plan she left the temporary main room and took the stairs to Sarah's office. She knocked and walked in. In the bright office she could see Sarah siting bend over with her hand in her hair stroking it nervously and the other holding a phone. Jazz closed the door slowly behind her to make no noise and whispered, "Sorry, didn't know you were on the phone."

"No, it's okay. I'm almost done." She answered holding the phone against her shoulder so the person she was talking to wouldn't hear her.

"I understand… that's great… yeah, I'll make sure the board knows it… yes thank you, have a nice day yourself." She hung up and looked with wondering eyes at Jazz.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Noting, why would anything be wrong?" Jazz answered with a high-pitched voice.

"Well, you're in my office instead of bossing people around downstairs in the main room. You're squeaking and look like you just killed my puppy." Jazz sighted, "Okay, fine. Danny's been coming late at work a lot, and I'm worried."

"Tell me about it." Sarah said quietly interrupting her.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could talk to him about it." Sarah sighted at the idea.

"Jazz, he's just busy. I mean it irritates me too but it won't help us nagging about it."

"That was not what the note said." This time Jazz interrupting Sarah.

"Yes, but that's something different…" She said trying to defend herself at which Jazz rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine whatever… Who was it on the phone?"

"Oh, it was a business man wanting to launch a satellite for a lot of money. Said that it was urgent and he'd be willing to pay top dollar if it got in the air as soon as possible."

"Wow. What did you told him?" Jazz said amazed. Normally people don't want to give any extra expenses. The work itself is usually expensive enough.

"I told him I would tell the board so we could arrange a meeting."

"For what was it?" She asked curious.

"No idea, he sounded like he was in a hurry. I hope he'll say when we meet because I don't think they would send anything up there without better background information."

"Oh, they won't NASA regulations." Jazz commented

"Let me guess you know all about that?"

"Of course." Jazz sounded extra confident but smiled like she made a joke, "I guess I'll have to leave you to your work then. And get back to mine." She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and paused in the door opening. "But could you please talk to Danny?"  
>Sarah nodded.<p>

On her way back down she almost ran into Roger, the assistant of Sarah. He had a bundle of files in his hands with papers falling everywhere. Jazz took pity on him and decided to help him.

"Here you dropped these." Handing him the papers. When he took them Jazz didn't let go. On it was a picture that she vaguely recognised as someone she hoped it wasn't.

"Hey can I see this one for a second?" Pulling the paper back out of his hand.

"I…euhm… I have to deliver these to Miss Kalieur, so, she doesn't like it if these are late or wrongly copied." He said stuttering of the idea of an angry boss.

"Don't worry it'll be just for a sec." She said while gazing on the paper. Roger was nervously wobbling on his feet hoping she would be done with reading soon. But instead she took longer looking at the picture.

"When did she ask for these exactly?"

"A minute ago she paged me and said it was urgent." He said impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and snapping the papers out of her hands back on to his pile.

"Fine, but do you know if they are for that meeting she's having?" She asked while he was already walking up the stairs.

"Nop, no idea." Jazz frowned and walked further down back to the main room.

* * *

><p>Hey! What do you guys think? Sorry I didn't post in a while, my Word constantly crashes and makes me lose al my work, pffffff. But I'm getting that fixed this weekend so jeeeeej for me!<p> 


End file.
